Zhuge Ke
Zhuge Ke (Chinese: 諸葛恪) is a character in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is Zhuge Jin's son and Zhuge Liang's nephew and served as an officer for Eastern Wu. He succeeded Lu Xun after the latter's death. History Zhuge Ke first served under the emperor Sun Quan, who was known to made his son Sun Deng to be a crown prince when he founded the Wu kingdom. Zhuge Ke should have respect for his family and Sun Deng was seems to considered himself a close friend with him as a minister, although he, Chen Bao, Zhang Xiu, and Gu Tan are regarded as his support consultants. Hu Zong recently wrote a note to his supervisor, Zhuge Ke is showed him as very good after reading this review. Sun Quan became an outstanding and benevolent ruler after the establishment of Wu, Zhuge Ke is often quite dogmatize with his father and sometimes a useless enthusiast tangles to his family. When Sun Quan and Zhuge Jin are joining forces to attacked the new Hefei Castle, Zhuge Ke decided to come to Danyang and continue to use his military forces to defeated Shanyue. Shanyue had something to surrender to Zhuge Ke whom always admired their performance and was very exciting, Sun Quan passed in order for Zhuge Ke to win again in the campaigns. Zhuge Ke leads the kingdom in close collaboration with the young Emperor Sun Liang. He is a great leader, to the point that various generals are considering giving him powers. However, Sun Jun, a member of the Sun family, returns to Jianye and claims his legitimate right to rule. Sun Liang is still a child, it is Zhuge Ke who is designated to meeting him. He does not like his interlocutor at all, he even makes his hostage and, thanks to him, meets Sun Liang. Sun Jun was never end up imposing himself on the Wu Court and gets Zhuge Ke dismissed. The latter, saddened, accepts the decision, which has comes directly from a manipulated the emperor. He wanna going back to his father's home, Zhuge Jin sees in this request a ploy to have his son killed and then sends a letter to Sun Liang, in which he asks her to send a letter to Zhuge Ke, ordering him not to return to Jianye. Sun Jun who intercepts the letter and ambush him. Thus, when Zhuge Ke arrives in the capital, he is killed on the spot and his head is returned to his father, accompanied by the letter written by Zhuge Jin. Trivia *Earlier Dynasty Warriors games mistakenly referred to him as Zhuge Luo, but this error has since been corrected. Navigation Category:Male Category:Military Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighter Category:Strategists Category:Book Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Honorable Category:Selfless Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Chaotic Good Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Protectors Category:Nurturer Category:Charismatic Category:Strong-Willed Category:Wise Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Historical Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Deal Makers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Stalkers Category:Provoker Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Officials Category:Tricksters Category:Scapegoat Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:Voice of Reason Category:Beat'em Up Heroes